just one of those nights
by sociallyawkwardwithagrip
Summary: As the title says. Just another one of those nights were izaya's being annoying and shizuo wants to play with his kitten.


**Kerusso:Hi-ya!**

**Loved human:-waves hand casually- yo...**

**Kerusso:-hearts fly around- sooo... Um... -puts hand on chin- what am i suppose to say again?**

**Loved human:-face palms- oh my gosh... You're suppose to- oh forget it. Look. It's another-**

**Kerusso:I remember! -jumps on loved humans back-**

**Loved human:get offa me!**

**Kerusso:nyoo~! -bites neck- i made a new shizaya fic! **

**Loved human:OWW! That hurt you brat!**

**Kerusso:so? Am i suppose to care? You're my beloved human and i love you very much but this just won't do! I must pick on you! It's a simple fact of life!**

**Loved human:-flips kerusso over shoulder- yeah? Then simple fact of life that you dork! My butt if you're gonna bite my neck and get away with it!**

**Kerusso:-rubs back of head- ow... -looks up at human with puppy eyes- but but! You never seem to mind when we're RPing as shiz-**

**Loved human:-slaps hand over kerusso's mouth-death glare while smiling evilly- they don't need to know what we do when we are RPing!**

**Kerusso:-shudders in terror- y-yes master! Im sorry! -bows repeatedly-**

**Loved human:-threatening glare- that's what i thought.**

**Kerusso:-waves-glances at human nervously- buh-bye!**

**Loved human:yyup! -turns and waves- come come keru...**

**Kerusso:okay! -skips behind human-**

"if you don't tell me you'll get yourself killed." he shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned back on the table. "aw... Shizu-chan... You know you don't wanna kill me! You'd be nothing without me..." he glared at the annoying informant across the room from him. "you can screw yourself if you think that." "my my... So much malice put into that!" he rolled his eyes. "whatever." he stood up and grabbed Izaya's throat.

"tell me what you were thinking!" he smirked and lightly grabbed shizuo's wrist. "no." shizuo glared at him. "why won't you tell me?" "i told you that i forgot. If you hadn't ignored me for two hours i wouldn't have forgotten it! so you really are sore out of luck..." shizuo smirked. "then so are you." "what do you mean by that?"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and slammed him down onto the bed next to him. "are you sure you don't remember?" "you'd go to extremes such as choking me just to know what i was thinking?" he looked up into shizuo's eyes with a blank look. "yes. And i'm not choking you. Just keeping you still." Izaya grabbed Shizuo's chin and brought his face down closer. "i told you... I don't remember so may i suggest letting me go." Shizuo smirked. "no."

Izaya sighed. "you really want to know what i'm thinking don't you?" "yep" "...well too bad 'cause i'm not telling you." Shizuo glared and grabbed his other wrist and pinned it above his head. "tell me damnit!" Izaya chuckled and shook his head.

"god, you're such a pain!" he grabbed both of Izaya's wrist with one hand, pinning them above his head and forced his chin up with the other and started to nip up his neck. Izaya growled and reached up enough to bite the wrist that kept both of his in place. He grit his teeth as shizuo bit his throat, putting it back in it's original spot.

"getting a bit desprate are we?" the only response he got was a hand on his forehead pinning his head down and shizuo nipping up to the back of his jaw.

"pick one. 1 or 2. 1 isn't as fun but it's faster and 2 is more fun..." Izaya eyed shizuo suspicously. "why should i?" "just answer." "im most likly going to regret it are'nt i?" he winced as shizuo bit his neck. "just do it."

He sighed irritated and and glared up at the ceiling. "you're not going to leave me alone untill i do." "hurry it up." "2 then." shizuo smirked and nipped at his jaw. Izaya shuddered as he started lightly sucking at the same spot. "have you remembered anything yet?" he tried to release his wrists but the grip was tightened. "let go of me!" "this bugs you more and it's not my fault you wont fess up." he went back to sucking on the same spot and got sucked harder every few seconds.

"if you're aiming for a sensitive spot it's not there..." shizuo chuckled. "No but it's visible. Do you want me to move or something?" "i didn't mean it like that you idiot." he hissed. " says the one who got mad last time because i got off of him..." Izaya broke free of his grasp and grabbed shizuo's throat and slammed him down in front of him.

"i told you. I wasn't pissed about that!" he shouted. Shizuo laughed. "oh well... You really did forget didn't you?" izaya let him go slowly and was pushed back as shizuo sat on his waist. "i suppose i'm sorry..." he rubbed Izaya's head, lingering on his ears for a second. Izaya scoffed and turned his head away from the hand. "if you're sorry then i don't enjoy ruining people." shizuo rolled off and chuclked.."and you call me the pain." "no. I simply call you annoying. You call me the pain."

He chuckled and turned his back to Izaya. Izaya huffed and turned his back to shizuo's. He felt the blonde turn over and grab his shoulders and stomach and was pulled back into his chest. "what the hell do you think you're doing?" "you're like a doll." he squeezed izaya. "excuse me? I'm like a what?" "yes. A talking teddy bear! This will be fun!" he yelped as he was slammed up against shizuo's chest and his shoulder blades were occupied by his head.

"that's uncomfortable y'know." he said after cursing shizuo out mentally in every language he knew. Shizuo moved his head up and licked the back of his neck. "better?" he leaned forward trying to get out of the suffocating hug and was slammed back into his chest. "shame shame teddy." "don't call me a damned bear!" "that's no fun though!" "deal with it. I'm not going to be called a stupid ass teddy bear." "i will..." he shouted in pain as shizuo sank his teeth into his shoulder and pulled him up untill blood steadily poured out of the wound, staining both of their shirts.

He grabbed a handfull of the blondes hair and pulled on it untill he was looking at his eyes. "what the hell is wrong with you!" he shouted. Shizuo squeezed his wrist until he let go and quickly started to lick and suck up the blood. "if i don't drink it it'll stain..." he hissed and gripped the sheet. "sure. Because that's what you're really worried about!" he said through his teeth.

Shizuo sighed and licked the blood back into the wound. "do you really like my blood that much?" he sucked up the blood trying to escape the wound and looked up at Izaya with it dripping off his chin. "well... I honostly don't care for it that much." "then why the do you- nngh!" shizuo bit the edge of the wound and licked up the blood.

"take your shirt off so that i can clean your back thoroughly..." he said, digging through a drawer and pulling out some guaze. "i can't move my arm you freaking asshole." he sighed and ripped off Izaya's shirt. He pushed him back down and went back to licking up the blood.

"it's going to g-get infected if you don't c-clean it properly dumbass!" "would you shut up and let me finish?" he licked up Izaya's back and held his wrist in place. "there. Now it's not bleeding. So shut up and keep still or you'll make it start bleeding again." he said while wrapping his shoulder and torso. "happy?" he fell back, pulling Izaya with him.

"if you don't like my blood then why the hell do you lick it up all the time?" "'cause it will get every where if i don't." he rolled his eyes. "why won't you let me go?" shizuo shook his head and pulled him closer. "because you're my teddy bear." he nuzzled into his back and smiled. "and plus you smell better this way..." he hugged izaya like a sleeping kid and sighed. "what does smell have to do with anything?" "you just smell good..." "let me go or i'll be forced to do the alternative." shizuo squeezed his side. "don't make me bite you again." izaya turned over and grabbed both sides of shizuo's head and licked from his jaw to his cheek. Shizuo chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist. "you're one weird teddy..."

Izaya growled and punched the wall next to shizuo's head. "i'm not a stupid ass bear!" he yelled. He moved to the very edge of the bed and gripped his shoulder. "that's not the smartest thing i've ever done..." he hissed through gritted teeth.

Shizuo sighed and pulled izaya to him and burried his head into his uninjured shoulder and mumbled, "be a good teddy..." Izaya glared at the small hole in the wall and scoffed. "I could do better." he mumbled under his breath. Shizuo chuckled. "so could i but that wouldn't be fair..." he licked up his neck and sighed. "would you go to sleep?" "i will if you stop calling me teddy." shizuo shook his head. "impossible. But i won't call you that in front of others unless you deserve it okay?" he let himself fall over the blondes shoulder and mumbled, "fine... Just don't... Try anything while i'm asleep..." he fell off onto his side asleep. Shizuo chuckled and dug his fingers into Izaya's side, pulling him closer and lightly bit his neck next to the gauze like a kiss.

Izaya shivered and mumbled in his sleep, "yeah yeah... I love you too. Even if you are a jerk most of the time..." shizuo wrapped one arm around his waist and the other going up his torso. "so you love me now..." "yes i do." he smiled and nuzzled into Izaya's neck.

"i love you too... For the annoying flea that you are..." he licked his neck and fell asleep slowly.

**Kerusso:yes. I know. It was confoosing in some parts...**

**Loved human:some? you might want to try all. And you got the idea thanks to me...**

**Kerusso:it wasn't that confusing... Was it? And you said that i could!**

**Loved human: -rolls eyes-looks at readers- so what did you guys think?**

**Kerusso:-huddles in corner of woe- y-you're right... It was horrible... I shouldn't have created it...**

**Loved human:uh. K-keru...! I-i didn't mean it! -grabs kerusso's shoulders-**

**Kerusso: -looks up at human with tears in eyes-**

**Loved human:-sighs-throws kerusso over shoulder- come on... Dork.**

**Kerusso: revieeewww pleeeaaassseee...!**


End file.
